


Glory Glory Hallelu

by MercurialMagpie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dirty Talk, Fellatio, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie
Summary: Tony is footloose, fancy free, and ready to put his mouth to good use. Certain other people are very appreciative.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Steve/Tony/Bucky





	1. June 4th

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Banned Together Bingo, square I2, Happy Divorce and STB Bingo, square G1, Glory Hole  
> all parts are written, I just need to edit

The divorce went through!  
I am finally a free man, and I want to suck some D. I will be setting up a glory hole in the storage room at The Three Bears every Friday this month, from 11 pm to 2 am. Donations accepted but not required, condoms provided.

Tony really did miss sucking cock. Ty occasionally liked to fuck Tony’s face, but that _so_ wasn’t the same thing, and this last year or two of the marriage, even the full-on sex wasn’t all that fun. Tony liked a lot of things, but having his face mashed into a pillow while someone pounded his ass nearly silently for five minutes, then rolled over and went to sleep, was definitely _not_ on the list. He needed adventure, he needed validation, he needed to hear someone appreciating his skills, dammit!

Fortunately, he had long ago made friends with the triad that ran the bar, and they had no problem with him taking up a few square feet of space out of the way of the crowd, even on their busiest night. He unfolded his panels and set up a corner to work from, with a kneeling pillow and a water bottle inside, and then set up a little table off to one side, with an empty tip jar and a full condom jar. (Flavored, of course. Might as well go all-out, right?) The fluttering feeling in his stomach was equal parts excitement and apprehension, and 10:57 had him pacing the storeroom, shaking out his hands as if the emotions were liquid he was trying to get rid of.

His phone chimed, and Tony hurried to get into his corner, getting there just before the first party-goer arrived. This guy was clearly majorly impatient, because he didn’t even stop to say hello, just stepped up and unzipped. Tony cleared his throat meaningfully. “Condoms are on the table to your right, darling.” The guy grumbled as he reached for one, and Tony gave a light laugh. “Don’t worry, honey, I’ll blow your mind anyway. Now c’mere and give it to me, big boy.” Tony groaned with pleasure at getting his mouth around a nice fat dick, and set to his task with vigor.

Barely a couple of minutes later, the guy groaned and filled the condom, and inside his head, Tony did a happy dance and cheered. _Oh, yeah, still got it, bay-bee! _The door opened, and closed, and a new guy was there, rummaging through the condom bowl.__

__The next couple of hours were a glorious blur of sore jaw and latexy flavors, but more importantly, filthy words and sweet praise, groans and moans and bitten-off curses. A couple of people had thrust their hips so hard the panels had rocked, and several had sworn up and down that they would be back next week. All in all, Tony was feeling pretty damn good, even if he was hard and aching in his jeans._ _

__The door to the storeroom opened, but the person only came a few feet into the room. “Tony?” Oh, it was Bruce. He hummed a question in return. “Just letting you know, it’s ten minutes til last call, but there’s only these two guys out in the hall, and I think they’re together, so you should be good. When you’re done back here, come on up front and we’ll get you some hot tea for your throat.”_ _

__He left, and when the door closed, there were indeed two sets of feet coming closer. However, one seemed way less enthused than the other. “I dunno, babe, this isn’t weird?”_ _

__The other guy bounced a little on his toes. “Nah, I think it’s gonna be freakin’ hot. C’mon, doll, you know how I love your face when I blow you, but I’m usually too busy to really pay attention. This way I can watch your face the whole time.” He paused, and Tony watched as his legs turned to face the reluctant one more fully. “Look, if you really don’t want to do this...”_ _

__Unsure guy gave what sounded like a pretty fond sigh. “No, however crazy they seem, your ideas usually turn out pretty awesome. I’ll do it. Jerk.” Abruptly, the sets of legs were pressed together, and Tony could hear kissing. Fuck, that might be as hot as the rest of the night combined! Tony rubbed himself through his jeans, getting distracted for a happy moment. Next thing he knew, there was a dick in front of his face. And what a dick! Definitely a contender for “biggest of the night”, it was flushed dark even through the tint of the condom, framed by golden curls and narrow, pale-skinned hips. Tony worked his jaw, rubbing at the corners of it, limbering up for this most excellent challenge, then dove in enthusiastically._ _

__“Ohgod.” The panel between them thumped as those narrow hips jerked forward, then back again just as quickly. “Oh, um, sorry. Just, God, that’s good. Sorry, I won’t-” Tony had let his head move with the other guy’s movement, and just kept sucking, determined to rock this guy’s world. From the wordless moans and gasps he had devolved to, Tony’s plan was working._ _

__“Goddamn, doll, look at you.” Ooh, and the… boyfriend? Was getting into it too, fuck, this was seriously hot. “Just letting go like this. Is it good? Is he sucking you down nice and deep?” Tony happily took the cue, and opened his throat, working his lips down the shaft. His ~~victim~~ client groaned, long and low, and his balls started to draw up. Tony hummed his satisfaction. “Oh, yeah, love, I love watching your face when you cum. You gonna cum for us, my pretty little punk?” That seemed to be all he needed, because a split second later, his dick was throbbing, and hot liquid filled the condom. _ _

__The guy sagged back, and Tony caught a few glimpses of the two of them crumpling to the floor together, Blondie just as skinny as the hips suggested, and his friend only a bit brawnier, with shoulder-length dark hair. But then he let his eyes close, and just listened to the two of them as they murmured love and praise to each other, and pretended for a moment that they were talking to him._ _

__And then they _were_ talking to him. Long, thin, pale fingers, with smudges of what looked like paint, were slipping in through the hole, and Tony automatically reached out to tangle his own fingers with them. “Thank you.” He sounded much surer of himself than when they had come in. “That… was amazing, you’re amazing, that was just… wow.”_ _

__His boyfriend laughed. “Yeah, time to get you home, lightweight. Come on.” Tony heard the grunts of a person hauling another person to their feet, and then a pair of pairs of stumbling footsteps, and the door opening and closing. He stayed right where he was for a couple of minutes, trying to find a box in his head to put this last encounter in (and failing), before pushing to his feet and setting about cleaning up the area._ _


	2. June 11th

The second Friday in June, Tony was much more confident about his little endeavor. When Logan had waved him through the door, he had confided that there were definitely a few people already waiting for him inside, and that was for sure an ego boost. He was whistling as he slipped into the back room and started setting up his station.

As soon as eleven o’ clock hit, the door to the store room opened, and a steady stream of interested parties flowed through. Like, last week had been pretty busy, but this week was a whole other ball game. (heh. Balls. Yay, balls.) He barely had time to take a sip of water between visitors! And, as promised, more than a few were repeat customers, which washed over Tony like praise; he was good enough at giving head that people were coming back for another taste. 

He wouldn’t let himself admit that he was watching for a very particular repeat offender, especially when he (they) had been the last ones of the night last time. Instead, he pushed himself to get lost in the moment, in the scents of strangers’ groins and the sounds of their pleasure. This week seemed to be a vocal lot, some people praising him to the skies, and others calling him every filthy name in the book. Here, in the little world he’d created for himself, Tony could admit that he loved both equally, that he wanted to be a good little cockslut on a regular basis. Maybe he’d keep up this little diversion after the month was over…

The bustle dried up a few minutes before he was scheduled to stop, though, and Tony took the time to gulp some water and stretch his jaw and tongue. Just as he was wondering if it was time to pack up, the door opened and two sets of footsteps approached. (His heart started racing, and he was _not_ examining why.) Blondie seemed more confident this week, striding up to his side of the temporary wall and unzipping quickly.

Boyfriend knocked on the wall near the table. “Hey, Hot Lips, you want a particular flavor here?”

Tony chuckled. “Is it a cliché if I say my favorite is banana?”

The other two chuckled back, and a moment later, Boyfriend was unrolling the thing onto Blondie. He peeked in through the hole, flashing Tony a sparkling blue eye. “I think you’ve earned a little cliché here, it’s fine.” 

Tony grinned back at him. “Thanks for asking, I’ve been getting a lot of grape tonight. And, ah… I’m glad you guys came back. I’d been wondering if you would.” Boyfriend fed Blondie’s dick in through the hole, and Tony set to work blowing his… mind.

He was showing a lot more confidence with his words this week, too. “Oh, fuck. God, you’re so good at that. Such a good little cocksucker. I bet you look so good with your mouth stretched around me. Would you choke on it? If this wall wasn’t here, could I grab you, and pull you down, fuck your throat til your eyes filled with tears? Mmm, I bet you’d be so pretty, tears and drool running down your face. Fuck, I’m getting close. Just wanna mess you up more… Would you let me? I could just pull off this rubber, come all over your face, show everyone what a good-” He gasped, and the rhythm of his hips stuttered. “-little whore!” He gasped again, and went rigid. “You are!” A hot gush filled the condom, and Tony moaned at the idea of all that spunk pouring down his throat, or spurting all over his face. Another couple of gushes, and then Blondie was sagging backward, caught once again by Boyfriend.

Tony pressed a hand to his throbbing dick, and realized he was nearly on the brink himself. He unzipped his jeans and shoved a hand into them. “Ohh... Oh, God, please, fuck. Please keep talking.”

Blondie chuckled darkly. “Oh, you liked that? You like the idea of being a good little whore for me? For us? Our loads all over your face, marking you as our good little cumslut?” Tony moaned softly, his hand moving at nearly Mach speeds as he chased that rush. “You gonna come for me, slut?”

Tony’s head dropped back. “Yes, sir, thank you, siii!” The vowel spiraled up to soprano, then cut off with a cry as he fell over the edge into ecstasy. He also fell against the plywood wall, but fortunately it was well braced enough not to fall over onto his new best friends. He stuck a couple of fingers (the sticky ones. Oops? Or yay?) back out through the hole, and they each wrapped a hand around one of his fingers. His drifting mind automatically cataloged the differences; one hand was chilly, with long, thin fingers almost completely callus-free, the other much warmer, with stubbier fingers dinged and banged up from hard work. Either one would feel damn good around his dick… No. That’s not what this was about.

Blondie gave his finger a quick little triple-squeeze. “Thank you for letting us be a part of that, that was really hot. Get home safe, ok? And then, maybe, have a hot shower and tuck yourself in with some tea. Pamper yourself a little, you worked hard tonight.”

Boyfriend made a sound that was half laugh, half groan, did the same little triple-squeeze, then let go of Tony’s finger to haul himself to his feet. “You are such a fucking sap sometimes, R- ah, baby. Come on, you dope, you obviously need to go to bed too.” He hauled Blondie up, then knocked on the wall again. “Thanks for a great night, Hot Lips.” They took off, and Tony took his time cleaning up himself and his area, deciding along the way that he _was_ actually going to take that advice (rough attempt at aftercare) and have a hot shower and some hot tea when he got home.


	3. June 18th

He couldn’t stop thinking about it all week. The change in Blondie from the first week to the second. The low-down dirty of his voice. The fucking _perfect_ things he’d said. The rest of the night had been pretty damn good, and he was looking forward to the next two, but oh, those last five (ten?) minutes were as good as the previous three hours combined! Losing those two was seriously going to suck (and not in the fun way he’d been doing…).

On Friday night, he deliberately set those thoughts aside. He was here with a purpose, and he was going to focus on that. There were definitely some visitors who were back for the second or even third time, which gave him a lovely jolt of validation every time, but none of them thrilled him as much as- No. Not thinking about that. Focusing on the dick in front of him. Yeah, that was the ticket.

By about 1:30, he had fallen into a bit of a fugue state. Discounting small movements to the side or in a twist, and he’d pretty much been making the same motions for hours now, rocking himself back and forth, up and down… It wasn’t a bad state to be in, far from it; it was actually a lot like the best parts of being drunk, whole body humming pleasantly and brain partly offline. There was a part of him that wanted to stay like this forever, hard and wanting but still just a hole for others to use. 

Of course, there was another part of him, set free to run loose through the rest of his brain, that was wondering if a particular duo was going to show up tonight, whether they had thought about him this week, even if it would be a bad idea to try to slip them his phone number. (Pepper would absolutely say it was a bad idea, Rhodey would lecture him about how _the whole point of a glory hole is the anonymity, Tones, don’t go breaking the code_ , he shouldn’t even be considering it…) He knew he had a tendency to fall too hard, too fast (witness his terrible marriage and recent divorce), and he was fully aware that he knew almost nothing about those two, except that they clearly cared for each other, and they were the only ones to treat him like there was a real person behind this wall, not just a heated fleshlight. Apparently that was enough for his affection-starved brain to latch onto.

At some point, the door crashed open with far more enthusiasm than anyone had a right to show at this hour of the night. (Interesting observation Tony had made: even when a glory hole was all accepted and above board, people still slunk into the room as if they were evading the cops, walking quietly even if they were swaggering.) This could only be Thor. “My friend! The hour of Last Call draws nigh! Our halls have largely cleared of patrons, and you have but two awaiting you still. Will you be taking tea with us once they depart?”

Tony worked his lips and tongue for a second, appreciating the break. “Yeah, definitely tea. And I’m betting those two are together, you could probably put the kettle on any minute now.”

Tony heard a frown in Thor’s voice. “Aye, they were the last of the night both times previous, were they not? Do you feel yourself stemmed by these knaves, ‘tis easy enough to bar them entrance...”

He had to take a moment for that one. (Thor’s English could be a little shaky, especially idioms and other weird expressions.) “Stalked. The word you want is ‘stalked’. But, no, I don’t think they’re stalking me. I think it just takes the blond one that long to work up the nerve. They seem like good people, though. Promise.”

Thor rumbled his agreement. “I believe you, my friend. I only think, you have been hurt enough, I would you were not hurt again. It is so, and so I leave you to it.” He left with the same enthusiasm as he’d arrived, and the two who took his place seemed even more restful for the contrast.

Boyfriend aimed for the condom bowl, and Tony could hear him fishing around. “Got more banana in here this week, looks like.”

Tony couldn’t help a laugh. “Yeah, I realized, why suffer with the mixed lot when I could just grab my favorite?”

Blondie sucked in a deep breath. “HinicetomeetyouI’mSteve.” Tony heard Boyfriend groaning, and a fleshy smack that was probably his hand to his forehead. Blondie- Steve, apparently -huffed a couple of breaths. “OK, trying that again. Hi, I’m Steve. I know we’re not really supposed to use names or anything like that, but this is the third week in a row, and I can’t stop thinking about you-”

Boyfriend snickered. “Or talking about you.”

Steve huffed again. “Or whatever, the point is, it felt weird, you not knowing my name. So now you do.”

Tony was touched… and excited. Steve couldn’t stop thinking about him, either? (Was this what it felt like to be a 14 year old with a crush?) “Oh. Yeah, hi, nice to meet you, Steve. I’m Tony.” He slipped a couple of fingers out of the hole, and Steve shook them like they were making a business deal.

Boyfriend let out a put-upon sigh. “I guess I’m getting in on this insanity. Hi, I’m Bucky. Don’t laugh, it’s all this punk’s fault.”

Steve snorted. “There were five other ‘James’s in our grade, I had to call you _something_. Besides, now you’re memorable.”

Tony didn’t even realize he’d opened his mouth until he heard the words. “Oh, believe me, you two are memorable no matter what.”

Steve squeezed his fingers. “Thanks, babe. That’s really sweet of you.”

Bucky sighed again. “Each just as sappy as the other. ‘m gonna drown in all this sugar.” He pulled Steve’s hand away from Tony’s and smacked the condom into it. “Now, c’mon, let’s do this sexy thing so Tony can get home before dawn.” Despite his tart words, his hands were gentle when he helped Steve get his pants off and the condom on.

A moment later, Tony closed his lips around Steve’s dick, and Steve groaned, long and low like a foghorn. “Oh, God, Tony. So fuckin’ good. Like you were made just for this.” Tony groaned in response, going right for the deep throat, wanting to feel himself choke, just a little, on this glorious specimen. “Yeah, baby, so good for me. You hard, baby? Does sucking all this cock get you all hard and needy?” Tony whimpered an affirmative, and Steve gave a low, dark chuckle. “Bet your ass is even more needy, huh, sweetheart? I bet Bucky could just slide a couple of fingers into you, open you up nice and sweet, so we could fill you up from both ends.” Tony moaned at the thought, and did his best to focus on providing lots of lovely suction. “Oh, yeah, just like that. Fuck, baby, pull your cock out for me.” Tony moaned again, even as he was fumbling with his button and zipper and shoving jeans and boxers down his thighs. “Got it? Good boy, such a good slut for me. Get your hand around it, now, beautiful, play with yourself.” Tony was powerless to do anything but obey, and the combination of the dick in his mouth and his hand around his own dick dragged another long moan out of him. “God, baby, the way you moan around me… So fuckin’ good. You’d be so good for us, laid out on our bed, letting us fuck you just the way you need. Oh… oh...” His hips jerked and twitched, and the condom filled.

Tony lurched back to sit on his heels, crying his pleasure out loud as his dick throbbed and spurted, painting the plywood wall in white. “Fuck! Oh, oh, fuck!” He collapsed a little, chin dropping to his chest. “Goddamn, that’s good.”

Bucky groaned his agreement. “Just the sounds you two make are about the hottest thing ever. I feel real damn lucky to be a part of this.” Tony bit back the urge to claim _he_ was the lucky one.


	4. June 25th

This was the last time he was going to do this. He’d considered, debated back and forth (even during a couple of meetings, until Pepper gave him The Glare) and decided that while this had been fun, and fantastic for his ego and willingness to get back in the dating pool, he had probably wrung the experience mostly dry, and he could be doing so many other things with his Friday nights. If he continued, it would probably become a chore or worse. If he stopped after tonight, he would only have one regret, and that would be about Steve and Bucky, and how much it sucked that they had met like this, instead of some sort of rom-com meet-cute. Pretty minor of a regret, all things considered.

Tonight, most of the clientele not only of the glory hole but of the bar in general were covered in rainbows and glitter, and partying hard. Tony was possibly more busy than he had been any previous week, everyone going off on a hair trigger, but always another person ready to step in. He decided to lean into it, pulling out all of his skills and tricks to get them off even faster. He even started to make mental bets with himself, “can I get this one in less than a minute?” “can I get to three people in five minutes?” He got so lost in the minute-to-minute of it that he lost track of the hours, until the moment the door’s opening led to two set of footsteps, and a slightly drunken giggle.

“Bucky!” Steve sounded scandalized, but in the most amused way possible. “I can’t believe you just _glared_ those guys away!”

Bucky harrumphed. “It’s last call. That’s our time slot. They can go get sucked off somewhere else.” 

Tony made a split-second decision. He probably only had one chance at this anyway… He stood and shifted the temporary wall so he could get around it, drawing two sets of blindingly blue eyes to him. “Hey. So I figured, I’m basically done with all of this, why trap myself back there another second longer?”

Steve gave him a blinding smile, and Tony had to take a moment to appreciate the full picture of him, the lithe, slender body, the sharp cheekbones and jawline… He set a new benchmark for twinks everywhere. “Does this mean I get to get my hands in your hair? Or at least kiss you?”

Tony grinned back. “Those both sound like fantastic ideas. I-” He was cut off as Steve rushed into his personal space, sliding both hands up his cheeks and into his hair, and pulling him down for a kiss. “Mrmph. Yeah...” Tony kissed back just as enthusiastically.

Steve had to break for air sooner than Tony would have liked. (Next year would have been sooner than Tony wanted to stop kissing this little spitfire.) “Tony… God, your mouth. I cannot believe this gorgeous mouth.” He dove back in for another tonsil-tasting kiss, then used his grip on Tony’s hair to guide him down to his knees. Tony was pretty sure his upward gaze was worshipful, but that was ok, because so was Steve’s downward gaze. Tony fumbled eagerly at Steve’s fly. “Oh, such a good boy for me. Such an eager little cockslut, aren’t you?”

Tony grinned up at him cheekily. “Well, you do have an awfully nice cock, sir.” He stroked said cock a couple of times, just enjoying the heft of it in his hand.

Steve’s fingers tightened in Tony’s hair. “I like it when you call me sir. Pity your mouth is about to be busy.”

Tony was reminded of Bucky’s ~~existence~~ presence when he held out a condom. “Hey, Tony, you think you could put this on him with just your mouth?”

He grabbed it out of Bucky’s hand. “Of course I can. Doubter.” He peeled open the foil, then sucked the tip of the condom against his lips, and turned to press his mouth to the head of Steve’s dick. Steve sucked in a breath, hands trembling against Tony’s scalp, and Tony slid all the way down his shaft in one long, smooth movement.

Steve gave one of those deep, heartfelt groans Tony was becoming addicted to, and flexed his hands a couple of times, like he wanted to grab on and take off. “Fuck, that’s hot. Like you were made for this.” He was gripping now, not so much guiding Tony as hanging onto him for dear life. Tony pulled out all the stops, wanting to make this devastatingly memorable. He bobbed and suckled, licked and slurped… “Oh, God, Tony baby, so good, so perfect, your lips look so good wrapped around me.” And then he played his ace in the hole (heh), his secret weapon… He opened his throat, gulping Steve down until his nose was pressed to golden curls, then slid his tongue out and along Steve’s scrotum. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, yeah, that’s good, I’m close, I’m gonna, I’m-” He cut off with a hoarse cry, and the filling of the condom choked Tony just a little, but he kept going until Steve pulled away. 

Bucky caught Steve as his knees started to give, guiding the two of them to sit on the floor, and grinned at Steve and Tony both. “This might be the best crazy idea I’ve ever had. Seriously, fuckin’ amazing all around.”

Tony snickered. “And you haven’t even gotten an orgasm out of it. You must be the best boyfriend ever.”

Bucky laughed. “No, no, I get mine. Just, when we get home. We can’t both be sex-loopy on the subway.”

Steve nodded over-solemnly. “The one time we tried it, there was this creepy old dude...” They both shuddered a little, then Steve frowned thoughtfully at Tony. “You’re still hard. Someone should take care of that.” Tony opened his mouth to respond, but Steve kept on going. “Take your cock out, baby, let me see how hard you are for me.” Tony obeyed, no thought in his head to do anything else. “There you are, good boy.” Tony glowed, and a drop of precum beaded up in his slit and started to roll down the side of his dick. “God, Tony, you are so beautiful. I want to paint you like this, lips all swollen, cock just waiting on my word...” Tony found himself whimpering and humping up into the empty air. “Go on, then, baby, jerk yourself off, let us watch you cum.” That was nearly all it took, that and two or three strokes of his hand until his dick was pulsing and spurting across the floor. Tony saw stars and fireworks for a long moment, and then Steve lunged forward, pressing a deep and dirty kiss to Tony’s lips. “Fuck, that was gorgeous.” He dropped a flurry of little kisses all over Tony’s forehead, cheeks… even his nose. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, I’m so proud of you, I want you to pamper yourself tomorrow, ok, baby?”

Tony nodded, feeling starry-eyed. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He meant to just smile, but he was pretty sure it turned into a goofy grin.

Bucky made a happy, hungry little noise. “God, you two look good together. Fuck, but we gotta go before Thor carries us out.” He stood, then hauled Steve to his feet. He held out a hand to Tony, who gratefully accepted, knowing his knees weren’t going to hold him yet on their own. Bucky pulled hard enough that they ended up nearly nose to nose, and Bucky hesitated for just a moment before leaning in and kissing Tony quickly.

Steve giggled sweetly. “Aww, that was adorable. See, Buck? I knew you were a teddy bear, deep down.” Bucky tried to glare at him, but couldn’t maintain it for more than a second. Steve took his hand and hauled him toward the door. “Now, c’mon, we need to get home so I can suck your cock.” Bucky laughed as he let himself be led.

They were halfway down the hall, when Bucky paused. “Hey, Stevie, I gotta take a piss. Why don’t you go wait out front for the Lyft?” Except Bucky then came back into the storeroom… “Hey, Tony, can I ask you something?” Tony paused in stretching out his legs, and hmm’ed a question back. “See, the thing is, Steve’s birthday is next Sunday...”

Tony bit his lip. “Um, you know I’m not actually for hire, right? This isn’t-”

Bucky took a couple of steps closer. “No, no, I get that. I wasn’t gonna- No, I was thinking more, like, a date? We’ll take you to dinner on Saturday, maybe we’ll all go watch fireworks together after, and we’ll see where it goes? Just the same as if we’d met out there in the bar and got to talking.”

Tony felt warmth spread through him. They wanted him, wanted to be seen in public with him…. He froze for a second as his brain made a connection. “Wait. Next Sunday. Are you telling me Steve’s birthday is the Fourth of July? I don’t know whether to envy him or pity him.”

Bucky snickered. “Yeah, it’s been good for some major teasing over the years. So, is that a yes? You wanna try this thing?”

How could he resist? “Yeah, that’s a yes. I’ll go on a date with the two of you, and maybe more.”

Bucky gave a quick squeal of joy (that he would probably deny if Tony mentioned it) and dug his phone out of his pocket. “Here, give me your number, I’ll text you with details.” Tony did so, putting his name as Tony (Hot Lips), and handed it back.

He didn’t bother trying to repress the smile that spread across his face. “I gotta tell you, Buckaroo, I am genuinely looking forward to next weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was lots of polycule fun, including some light-to-moderate D/s play, and they all lived kinkily ever after


End file.
